The present invention relates to an optical novelty device. In particular, it relates to an optical device which employs a pair of wedge prisms disposed in such a manner as to produce a right-side-up refracted image.
Prisms are generally known for their use in optical systems to deflect or deviate a beam of light. In general, it can be stated that a prism is a medium, usually solid, which distorts, slants or colors whatever is viewed through it. It has been found that the positioning of a pair of wedge prisms in a pre-determined configuration will enable a person To view an object through said prisms to create a panoramic viewing illusion.